The Many Adventures of Harvey Beaks
YouTube Pictures's movie-spoofs of 1977 Disney film, "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh". Cast: * Winnie the Pooh - Harvey Beaks * Piglet - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Tigger - SwaySway (Breadwinners) * Rabbit - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Eeyore - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * Owl - Scaredy Squirrel * Kanga - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Roo - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Gopher - Flain (Mixels) * Christopher Robin - Jimmy Two-Shoes * The Singing Honeypots - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents), Todd (Wayside) and Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Heffalumps and Woozles - Doki, Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi), Agent Xero (The Modifyers), Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus), Mundi (Doki), Misha (Chuck's Choice), Yang (Yin Yang Yo!), Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Zack Freeman (The Day My Butt Went Psycho!), Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks), Sherman (Peabody's Improbable History), Jeff Randell (Clarence), Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents), Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer), Veronica (The Fairly OddParents), Luke Triton (Professor Layton Series), Greg (Over the Garden Wall), Clive Dove (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future), Rex Owen (Dinosaur King), Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost!), Flora Reinhold (Professor Layton Series), Benson (Regular Show), Max Taylor (Dinosaur King), Lazlo (Camp Lazlo), Finn (Adventure Time), Rigby (Regular Show), Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman), Claire (Harvey Beaks), Nature Cat, Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!), Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi), Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs), Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends), Claire Foley (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future), Marty (ToonMarty), Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King), Pearlie, Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Chirp (Peep and the Big Wide World), Konata Izumi (Lucky Star), Amy Anderson (Supernoobs), Amy Rose (Sonic X), Fee (Harvey Beaks), Lacey Shadows (The Modifyers), Moff (Harvey Beaks), K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes), Leo (Legend Quest), Chuck Chicken, Chowder, Emmy Altava (Professor Layton Series), Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle), Carrie Krueger (The Amazing World of Gumball), Candence Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Foo (Harvey Beaks), Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends), Johnny Test, Ameila Ruth (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva), Chloe Park (We Bare Bears), Wanda (The Fairly OddParents), Lina (Yin Yang Yo!), Tootie (The Fairly OddParents), Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls), Cricket Green (Big City Greens), Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls), Raven (Teen Titans Go!), Sapphire (Steven Universe), Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents), Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!), Nutty (Happy Tree Friends), Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot), Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice), Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents), Fishtronaut, Bobby Generic (Bobby's World), Coop (Yin Yang Yo!), Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!), Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Staci (Paws & Tales), Melina Whistler (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva) and Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Bee - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) * The Bees - Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat Characters Category:YouTube Pictures Category:YouTube Pictures Disney Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh movie spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoofs